EP19 (Slayers)
Shock! Sairaag Falls! (Japanese: Shock! サイラーグ崩壊ほうかい!, lit. Shock! Sairāgu hōkai!) is the 19th episode of Slayers. It was first broadcast in Japan on August 11, 1995. Synopsis Lina and company argue among themselves if it's the real Rezo. He then picks a fight with them, and Lina, Amelia and Zelgadiss do a protection barrier spell. Thanks to a protective barrier Sylphiel places, they escape from Rezo's clutches. Once they reach a resting place in some old ruins, everyone introduces themselves to each other find out about the chimera, the Seyrunn Princess, and Gourry's friend who have entered into Lina and Gourry's group. Back to their argument about whether or not this Rezo is the real one, Lina decides to take everyone to the Sorcerer's Guild where they can learn some more about copies. Zelgadiss tells them he'll do some researching of his own. When they reach the Guild, an old man and his apprentice are there. He tells them that, in theory, all of the experiences and strengths can be passed on to a copy. However, he woefully adds that he has no specimens to check the theory with as master swordsmen don't "grow on trees". After a scuffle, Sylphiel steals a lock of Gourry's hair, exclaiming that it would be wonderful to have more of Gourry around. In revenge, Gourry steals a lock of Lina's hair. Because the old sorcerer said it would take a day and a night, they speed up the process, which makes their clones ultra little. The small Gourry and Lina clones show the real Gourry and Lina's personality by exclaiming that they are hungry. More clones of Lina and Gourry start to appear and the two forces fight like the real Lina and Gourry. In the end the chibi Linas win. Soon after, the machine blows up because they overloaded it. They run for it, and meet Zelgadiss the next day. Zelgadiss reveals that Rezo had made a sealed lab in the old ruins of Sairaag, a city that is ultra dangerous. Sylphiel wanted to tell her father, so together they head at night for Sairagg. There, they are attacked by Rezo, Eris and Zangulus. Gourry goes up against Zangulus and Zelgadiss goes against Rezo, telling Amelia to not interfere. Rezo hardly flinches at the greatest of Zel's attacks, and instead starts to power up a huge spell. Feeling the horrible spell Rezo was about to cast, Zelgadis sets up a wind barrier, Sylphiel sets up a protective barrier, Amelia sets up levitation, and Lina reinforces the wind barrier. They fly up when Rezo unleashes the spell. The large Mega Brand destroys half of the city of Sairaag and Sylphiel screams when she sees that her father died. Meanwhile, in the middle of the blazing inferno, the red priest starts laughing his head off about how pathetic his foes were against him and how foolish they were to think they could defeat him. Major events Debuts Characters * Lina Inverse * Gourry Gabriev * Zelgadiss Graywords * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune * Sylphiel Nels Lahda * Copy Rezo * Eris * Zangulus * Elc Spells * Fireball (Lina) * Goz Vu Row (Zelgadiss) * Kaze no Kekkai (Zelgadiss, Lina) * Levitation (Amelia) * Mega Brand (Copy Rezo) Trivia * This episode marks Elc's death (though it was not shown on-screen). Strangely, there was a flashback scene of Elc dying in episode 24 of Slayers NEXT. * Where did Vrumugun go? He had a number of copies appear at the end of the previous episode, but now he's suddenly vanished and he makes no further appearences (except at the end of Slayers NEXT, where there appears to be the original Vrumugun standing in the audience). Zelgadiss only killed two in the last episode, but there are at least three more. Vrumugun claimed that if one of him was to die, more would only take his place. Voice Cast * Lina Inverse - Lisa Ortiz * Gourry Gabriev - Eric Stuart * Zelgadiss Graywords - Crispin Freeman * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune - Veronica Taylor * Sylphiel Nels Lahda - Stacia Crawford * Zangulus - Ted Lewis * Eris - Rachel Nanstad * Copy Rezo - Peter Davis * Elderly Sorcerer - David Moo * Young Sorcerer - Ted Lewis Category:Slayers episodes Category:Slayers episodes